rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Stingray Evolution
Stingray Evolution is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Z51, after version 3.7.1 was updated. Stingray Evolution starts 15 Nov 2015. The Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Z51 has been added to RWD Open Revolution and Modern Sports Classics, located in the Pro category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Stingray Evolution challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution. 'Stage 01 (Revhead Revival 2015)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Revhead Revival 2015) are rewarded with 5 . For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 01. 'Stage 02 (Training Day)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (Training Day) are rewarded with R$10,000. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 02. 'Stage 03 (The Contest: Round One)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (The Contest: Round One) are rewarded with 5 . Looks like the first round goes to us. I'm not surprised. It was always going to be easy to defeat you two nobodies. This loss is devastating… and I'm starting to think I am to blame. You need to help me become better, like you clearly are, and to tune our cars to their highest potential before the next Round! For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 03. 'Stage 04 (Practice Makes Perfect)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (Practice Makes Perfect) are rewarded with R$?? and . I think we need to focus more on team work and strategy. Remember, this is a doubles competition - it doesn't matter if one of you wins if the other loses. We need to work harder! Woo! You two are looking a lot better out there, now. I've made sure to keep a few eyes on Magnus and Rusty, and they're not even practicing… You've got a surprise up your sleeves now! For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 04. 'Stage 05 (The Contest: Round Two)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (The Contest: Round Two) are rewarded with R$?? and . We're back again for Round Two! We've got szPlayerName in the 2014 Corvette Stingray Z51, Ahmed in the '69 Corvette Stingray 427, Magnus in the 2010 Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe, and Rusty in the '66 Shelby AC Cobra 427. Hello again, friend. I can hear Magnus nattering off in his pit, claiming how easily it will be to defeat us once more. Do not listen to him! We shall drive side-by-side to victory over Magnus and Rusty! We have done it! This is turning out to be a true story for the ages! But we have one Round left to go, and by the looks of it Magnus and Rusty are storming off to get in some more training. I suggest we do the same. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 05. 'Stage 06 (Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger) are rewarded with R$?? and . Tomorrow is the final Round, and I think you two have come a long way. We'll be revisiting some of the previous tracks to improve and perfect. We're about to see if all your training has pulled off. Between you and Ahmed, there has been a tremendous effort. Good luck tomorrow! For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 06. 'Stage 07 (The Contest: Final Round)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . I'll give you this, you're performance last round has certainly improved, which is more than I can say about my co driver. Luckily for him he gets one more chance to prove that he really is co driver material. Lucky for us, we are full of surprises. Our skills are honed, and our cars are tuned. We have nothing left now except to race, and to win! … Again?! I can't believe it! We proved not only our racing prowess, but the power of these fine machines. Please, my friend, I would be honoured if you would keep your Corvette Stingray Z51 as a token of our victory. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Stingray Evolution Stage 07. 'Completion Rewards' Category:Challenges Category:Events Category:Chevrolet